Talk:Sylas/@comment-24971427-20190127152204/@comment-29964258-20190214175815
There's nothing innately wrong about having a heal and a shield in the same kit. Lots of people do. Sure, a lot are supports (but with a better heal and shield due to scalings and or cooldowns), But there's also morde (who can heal for almost as much as sylas regardless of health% and also generates shield off it). Nunu (if you want to count ult shields), udyr (and both heal and shield are on the same ability), just to name a few. The problem lies in the values. Wait wait wait. You think the Problem lies in the Low CD'S? CD of heal is 14-12, CD of shield is 12-10 Lets address the heal first. Nunu's Q heals for a higher ratio and similar base at all levels and health percentages(and increases when below 50% rather than 40%), and has a shorter CD at all levels, from 12-8. Vlad heals half as much on a CD from 9-5 (and is maxed first every time), and every other heal can be empowered. Those are the most similar abilities, being single target, non-spellvamp/lifesteal based heals that do damage to enemies. but looking through healing I couldn't find a remotely similar ability with a longer CD. Sure, Kingslayer has a shorter CD than Yi's Meditate, and GP's oranges but uhh it does damage and doesn't remove CDR or provide damage reduction. Now for the shield. Yeah the only non-ult, non-item, non-passive shields with a much higher CD's are taric's at 15 at all levels (But remember, his passive takes time off his CDs), and thresh's which goes from 22-12 (but lantern OP). There are champions who start high and go low, like janna who goes from 18-10 (and grants AD with the shield), and there are champions who are at 12 and stay at 12, like naut and lee, and many with self shields build resists which make them better, even if they are based off of HP not AP and are hard to compare directly. (However a 90% AP ratio is still high AF for a shield fueled by AP, so there may be some value with it's CD being off, the only non-ult shield that high is rakan's passive (CD is 16 at level 18, reduced on hitting champs but not reduced by CDR)). However, the biggest argument for the CD being as it is is that if you're going in on one person, and intend to engage with Abduct, the shield is probably not going to be around at a useful time. It has to be cast, and then recast (and i'm sure there's a slight delay to stop people from accidentally casting both at once) then the chains have to go out, pull him in, then the half second knockup happens. The chains are not super fast. Looking at the ability video, it easily takes 2 seconds for a max range E to go from cast to finishing the knockup, by which point the shield has to have expired